


Waking

by fengirl88



Series: The Old Bad Songs and other stories [12]
Category: Maurice (1987), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crossover Pairing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trouble with posh lovers is they always want to improve your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Written (late) for blooms84's suggestion of a [Rupert Graves birthday meme](http://dilestrade.livejournal.com/98658.html) at the dilestrade comm on livejournal.

The trouble with posh lovers is they always want to improve your mind.

Worryingly, Lestrade's starting to get quite a taste for it.

Conditioned reflex, probably: watching opera DVDs on Maurice's very comfortable sofa leads to snogging, which leads inevitably to other things. Last time some bastard put on Classic FM while Lestrade was waiting to see the DCI, the trio from _Così_ gave him an erection even Management Bullshit Bingo couldn't quash.

And now it's French film. Three hours of it. At the BFI, so not much chance of a shag. Have to see this one on the big screen, according to Maurice.

The film’s bursting with life: the backstage chaos of pierrots and lions, acrobats and strongmen, the rowdy audience yelling their pleasure and scorn up in the gods, the crowds swarming all over the Boulevard du Crime.

Finally there’s a quiet interlude, hero and heroine gazing down at the lights of Paris while she tells him about her childhood and he falls in love with her. Lestrade catches his breath: he knows that dazed just-woken-up look on the hero's face. It's the look Maurice gave him, the first time they went to bed together: _Is it really you at last?_

He kisses Maurice’s ear and whispers “Did anyone ever tell you you’re a dead ringer for Jean-Louis Barrault?”

  


**Author's Note:**

> What they're watching: Marcel Carné's film _Les Enfants du Paradis_ , particularly [this scene](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h62h_RrcrYc). version with subtitles at 0:54:55 [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MmIBUe-o14)


End file.
